


Reminisce

by SweetsDreamer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Slight PWP, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetsDreamer/pseuds/SweetsDreamer
Summary: Ghosts don't haunt Chrollo. The past does.He can only hope for a better future.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laviente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviente/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Laviente-san!!!! I hope you like this gift! Thank you for being such a good friend and supporting me so much!! To others: this work is not beta'ed so please excuse my grammar.

Chrollo Lucilfer turned restlessly in his bed, the silken sheets slipping away from his body and pooling at the end of the four-poster he was sharing with Kurapika. It wasn't a particularly warm night and the open window in the room ensured a steady supply of cool air. However, his well-muscled body was drenched in sweat. The uncomfortable feeling of sweat on his skin was what woke him up in the end. 

Chrollo sat up and wearily blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. There was no silvery glow of the Moon and it made the raven-head frown. This hotel that was located right smack in the middle of a forest wasn't something he would normally stay at. The room itself had a damp, dreary feeling to it with it's windows showcasing the undergrowth right next to the back wall. It wasn't as if he needed five star accommodations to survive either. He just didn't like making his partner uncomfortable.

Right at that moment, Kurapika made a soft sound and turned, causing his leg to bump against the raven-head's knee. The action made Chrollo smile. He rested his palm over the golden crop of hair and stroked gently. As if on instinct, Kurapika's sleeping form immediately shifted towards him.

_ Cute. _

The older man could not resist kissing the blond and really, he did not have any reason in the world keeping him from kissing his beautiful lover, did he? So Chrollo leaned forward and softly but quickly laid a kiss on top of Kurapika's blond mop of hair. Chrollo sat back up with a sigh and wondered what he should do now. He reached out for his phone sitting on the nightstand. The touch-screen lit up as soon as his fingers brushed it's surface and it showed the time as  _ 3:46 am.  _

Now that he was up, Chrollo did not want to go back to sleep although he still had three hours left before the alarm rang. He wasn't particularly an early riser and he knew that he would regret not getting enough rest later in the day. However, he could not bring himself to go back to sleep.

Chrollo Lucilfer was not afraid of nightmares. 

He just did not want to sleep. Or have his previous dream repeat itself.

During his vacillation between sleeping and staying awake, Kurapika had woken up. The blond switched on the lamp on his side of the bed and looked at him concernedly. Chrollo did not understand why. He was sure he looked fine. 

Kurapika said nothing. He simply held out his arm and Chrollo found himself nuzzling the outstretched palm. Sometimes he wondered when did he become so  _ readable _ to the Kurta. Kurapika had always been a keen observer, Chrollo knew that. His comrades were too, but they did not seem to understand him as well as the Kurta did.

Kurapika shifted closer so that the blond ended up sitting on his lap. His arms went around his lover's waist and Chrollo buried his face on Kurapika's shoulder. The fabric of Kurapika's night shirt had a faint smell of honey. It must be the hotel-issued shampoo, the raven-head mused as he softly pressed his lips against the Kurta's clothed skin _ . It suited him. _

It was a quiet night with no Moon. Chrollo could only hear the rustling of dry leaves brought in by the wind and Kurapika's even breathing.

The silence felt  _ eerie _ . 

"Do you want to take a shower?" Kurapika asked. Chrollo realized that the blond had been carding his fingers through his raven locks. "You will catch a cold like this." The sweat that clung to his skin was indeed uncomfortable but Chrollo did not want to move. He felt better,  _ happier _ in Kurapika's arms. 

The young Kurta kissed his forehead, right on top of his tattoo. Chrollo felt a shiver run down his spine at the blond's action. 

"What happened?" Kurapika whispered. Chrollo looked up to see the expression on his face. The concern from Kurapika's face still remained, his gaze never wavering from Chrollo's countenance. The older man straightened up and leaned against the cushioned headboard. He closed his eyes with a sigh while his fingers traced circles over Kurapika's hips. 

"Just a bad dream," he whispered back. Kurapika said nothing in return but leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of the older man's neck. Chrollo inhaled the sweet scent deeply. It was funny how  _ pacifying _ a single sniff could be, he thought, as he continued to gently nuzzle and lay soft kisses on the golden head. He wasn't complaining though. The warmth was what he wanted,  _ needed. _

It felt like an eternity while the silence lasted, only this time, Chrollo felt much more at ease. It was going to be alright. He should not worry anymore. Chrollo had always known that the gaping chasm between them would never really close; however, they did manage to build a bridge over it. Regret would haunt him just as it did Kurapika and he knew it would continue to do so till the day he draws his last breath. 

At least they had each other. 

"So shower," Chrollo said. He felt Kurapika's muscles relax and the younger man pulled away with a smile on his face. His expression changed however when he noticed how sombre Chrollo looked. The older man softly traced a finger over his forehead continuing towards his cheek, his lips…

Kurapika let out the softest of gasps when it came to rest over the hollow of his neck. There was something smoldering beneath Chrollo's blank gaze. It wasn't the usual heat of passion which Kurapika was accustomed to, yet, it felt like it would burn him all the same. The finger now glided over his arm, barely touching him and finally came to a stop when it reached his wrist. The raven-head stared at his own pale finger thoughtfully while Kurapika continued to look at his face. 

Chrollo slowly loosened the grip Kurapika had around his neck and brought the blond's palm towards his lips. The younger man said nothing when he pressed a soft kiss against his skin. 

"I am sorry." 

The words were spoken quietly but they rang in Kurapika's ears. The Kurta said nothing in reply, choosing to continue staring at Chrollo's face instead. The raven-head leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. 

_ It will be alright _ , Kurapika thought as their lips properly met each other. They had each other to save them from their nightly hauntings; just maybe, they would always have each other.

When they separated to catch their breaths, Kurapika said, "I think you will catch a cold if you shower now though." Chrollo laughed, the sound melodious to Kurapika's ears, breaking the melancholic spell over them. Kurapika joined him in that moment of reprieve and he knew he won't have any more regrets. It was comforting as Chrollo kissed him again and again, almost as if he were branding their promise to his very being. 

_ They had each other for the rest of their lives. _

Chrollo was vaguely aware of pushing the Kurta down on the bed, all his senses focusing on the sweetness of Kurapika's lips. His tongue swiped against the blond's own and Kurapika moaned against his mouth. It made him sit up and stare at his lover's flushed face.

Kurapika looked so _adorable_ when he blushed. The red that dusted his cheeks and neck made the older man want to stay up for entirely different reasons. As always, Kurapika could read his intentions as if he were an open book. The blond reached out to cup his face and smiled impishly. 

"I can take tomorrow off," Kurapika said coquettishly. Chrollo smirked in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I intentionally left Chrollo's dream vague because I wanted to highlight the way the boys help each other in healing. Also this wouldn't have remained a one-shot if I highlighted that dream lol. Let me know what you think! And again, Happy Birthday to you Laviente-san! 😘


End file.
